Rover Bedouin
Name: Rover Bedouin Age: Unkown Powers: great ability with many kinds of weapons, can enhance his own physical prowess by controlling his flow of energy this can also be used to enhance other bodily attributes such as the five senses, has tentacles when in his true form, and in Female form without the sealing ring. can dig extremely well. is a natural in the air in monster form meaning it can fly. great physical ability for years of training, can use his monstrous teeth to destroy anything, great eyesight in monster form, immunity to poison, great heat resistance, regerating ability provided by the ring of healing, master of many different fighting styles, and techniques brought about through monk training, a few learned charms and tricks from the sage, extreme pain tolerance, a great combat strategist and has the will to never surrender - Rover takes a lot of energy from his mind, attacking him while he is thinking will not only disable the regenerations effects greatly, but that attack will do more, he requires his ability to breath strongly, affecting the air or his ability to breath will greatly decrease his prowess in combat, he is much slower in cold climates, ice based attacks will deal much more damage, any form of arcane attack, that includes darkness, shadows, curses, spirits and the underworld in any way shape or form, will also deal a very high portion of damage to him. Rover can be easily drowned, in human form rover can't fly, in female form all of rovers weaknesses are even easier to abuse, and he also develops emotions which makes it a lot easier to trick or take advantage of him. When wearing the ring of dedication eh can only use his powers so many times, his heart and brain are key locations which if attacked will leave rover paralyzed temporarily and leaves rover completlley exposed. If rover is in female monster mode her weaknesses are even more a usable but he has more of the roper abilities that he loses from becoming female for example his teeth, and even the tentacles he doesn't have in male form. Personality: Rover is determined with a unique take on things, his personality is greatly influenced by his past and in addition rover has great respect for those who have power. Bio: Rover grew up a monster with no mind or conciousness, he doesn't remember most of his life, A sage from the Marhaba temple, gave him purpose and life, and traveled the world with him, the Marhaba temple was destroyed by a necromancer ( Ber ) And left only three survivors, catacomb the guardian of the temple. rover and the Sage. he created a weapon ( Alt ) designed for the sole purpose of killing that necromancer one day. All in all, Rover is determined to learn all that he can and will do whatever it takes to become stronger to keep those close to him safe. Appearances: Original: s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/0e/1b/90/0e1b908a4ad2781e8bc76f4d34c5e86f.jpg Male: otaglass.files.wordpress.com/2012/01/anohana69.jpg Female: static.zerochan.net/Hildegard.full.1344739.jpg Female Monster: same as female, but with spiky teeth ( the tentacles can come out and retract ) Category:Students Category:Ludora II